Unraveling lies
by Swiftluver101
Summary: AU. OOC-ish. Cammie and Zach. They were so close yet still so far away. He kept secrets and Cammie just doesn't see this working in a long-term relationship. Will they break or will Zammie prevail? You'll have to read to find out.Three-shot. I hope you guys like it:) I don't own the characters nor the songs. ZAMMIE and usual pairings. USED TO BE CALLED DISASTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Unraveling lies  
**

**I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**I'm trying not to pretend,  
It won't happen again and again like that.  
I never thought it would end,  
'cause you got up in my head, in my head like that.  
And made me happy, baby, love is crazy,  
So amazing, but it's changing, re-arranging,  
I don't think I can take anymore**

Zach and I were invincible, or so I thought. He said we would be together forever and always. He made me so happy; he was all I could think of. I couldn't imagine a life without him. I still remember the day he asked me out; it felt like it was such a long time ago. Back then, I was a naïve little girl, still believing in fairy tales and the idea of happily ever after. Something Disney creators don't tell you is that love can be brutal and sad and full of anger. They only show you the great things. The dresses, the handsome and charming princes, the lovely fairy godmothers but never the raw pain, the heartbreak, the complete hatred. Disney was right about one thing though; love is beautiful, emotional and simply breathtaking.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down,  
And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.  
Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,  
And it's burning for forever and always.  
You gotta let it go and be on our way  
And live for another day,  
'cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
Watch it all fall into the ground  
No happy ever after ****‒**** just disaster.**

But eventually, as we got to know each other, I knew he was keeping things from me. I kept asking and I suppose pestering him about it but all we would give me was short, cryptic answers or he would try to distract me by kissing him. I knew that I couldn't be left in the dark for too long. That's just not how a relationship works. And before I knew it, we were fighting, screaming. Those horrid, monstrous things that were said. It was too late though, we simply couldn't take them back. They were already out there, floating around the air, engraved in our heads forever, haunting our thoughts all the time. That's when I knew we just couldn't stay together anymore and as soon as I voiced my thoughts you didn't even try to stop me, to deny it. That was what hurt the most. Did I truly not mean anything to you? Was I just some girl? One, who wasn't even worth you time? All you did was nod. No smirking, not even a hint of that cute grin. Nothing. And then the next morning when I woke up, thinking the events of last night were nothing but a long forgotten dream, you had packed everything. Your clothes, all the photos we shared, and the cute, small notes you would posted on the fridge just to tell me you love me or that you miss me. Gone.

**I didn't want it this way,  
I only wanted to say I loved you right.  
But now you're walking away,  
And leaving me here to stay,  
So foolish of me to wait for you to realize  
All the things I gave you, made you,  
Changed you, your dreams came true  
When I met you, now forget you,  
Don't want anymore**

I remember thinking that as soon as I came home from work, that I'd find you watching TV, as if nothing bad had ever happened between us. It took me 5 months to realize you weren't coming home. 5 months to realize there will be no more notes on the fridge. 5 months to realize there will be no more unexpected flowers sent to me. For 5 months I did nothing but hope and wish with all my heart for something that deep down I knew was not going to happen. Macey kept telling me over and over that all the sadness wasn't doing any good for my skin, that I would have wrinkles before I've even reached my thirties. Bex also tried convincing me to move on. By threatening my life. She said that if she found me sitting on the floor, my eyes completely blank that she will rip my head off and play soccer with it until she sees my brain fall. I couldn't even bring myself to care. How could I when Zach's departure _is_ the worse thing that has ever happened to may be wondering why Liz only came on the 5th month. She was on a trip with her husband Jonas and could only come then but as soon as her flight landed she drove to my house, even if she was probably very jet lagged.

_****__**[**_Chorus]**  
'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down  
And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.  
Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,  
And it's burning for forever and always.  
You gotta let it go and be on our way  
And live for another day,  
Cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
Watch it all fall into the ground  
No happy ever after ****‒**** just disaster.  
**

She came and sat down next to me on my bed and held me until my sobs died down a little. Then she said, "Cammie I may not understand completely what you are going through but let me tell you something. After Livia's birth, I was the happiest woman in the world. I had an loving husband, a great job that I actually loved, and a beautiful, healthy baby girl. After her death when she was only two years old, I looked very much like you do, right now. I was devastated. I was heartbroken as if the earth suddenly opened a huge whole from under me and I kept falling, falling. I kept thinking why. "Why did I finally buy her a bed and gave her a pillow. It was my entire fault. I was the one who decided to get her that mermaid pillow, there was a warning on it that said a child under the age 4 could suffocate, but I was just so happy at that time. My baby girl will finally sleep on a little girl bed. If only I had waited a couple more years, if only I had paid more attention to the warning." Jonas was the only one holding me, keeping me from falling and completely losing myself. If it wasn't for him I would have never been where I am now. Of course I'll always miss and feel sad when I think about Livia but I have Victoria now. And I am sure that wherever she is right now. She would have made the most thoughtful, kind and generous older sister ever."

**You shot the bullet, you shot the bullet that killed me,  
Not feeling my heart beat, and now it's dying.  
I am through it, I-I am through all the agony,  
Now my eyes are drying, drying,  
No more crying,  
Lying's just a game.  
So disaster strikes,  
And I'm alright  
'cause my love's on its way... yeah  
Burning up forever and always... yeah**

After Liz had told me this, she had left when she saw I was thinking about her words.. I was speechless. Liz compared my petty heartbreak to her losing her first born daughter. Her speech was like a splash of cold water to my face. I picked myself up. Don't get me wrong, it was hard at first but after a month I had done a complete 360 on myself. I sold the apartment I lived in with Zach and bought an apartment. After I finished my four long years spent in university studying to teach, I got a new job working as a kindergarten teacher. Bex and Macey were surprised of finally after 5 months of seeing me laughing, smiling and yes, flirting again. Liz only smiled and nodded approvingly. And that truly made me happy. To know that after all that Liz went through that she was proud of me. Macey would set me up with some guys at her job and she would do my make up, Bex would dress me and Liz would give me advice on what I should talk about and how long I should talk, based on statistics of course.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
'Cause the walls burned up, and our love fell down,  
And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.  
Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,  
And it's burning for forever and always.  
You gotta let it go and be on our way  
And live for another day,  
'Cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
Watch it all fall into the ground  
No happy ever after ****‒**** just disaster.**

No matter how many dates I went to though, none of them could possibly compare to the one Zach and I shared. I didn't want to pretend I was over him. I simply _wasn't_. There was no purpose in pretending but I was moving on. Slowly, perhaps, but still going on forward. There was one guy I went out with, another one of the many suitors Macey had chosen for me. His name was Travis. He looked so much like Zach. Travis had the same piercing green eyes, the messy chocolaty brown hair and the cute dimples whenever he _smiled. _That's right the only thing that was missing was The Zachary Goode smirk. And as if Travis knew that I was comparing him to an ex. He looked at me and gave me a paper with ten digits on it and said" Whenever you move on I'll be just call away" with a wink and left.

**'Cause the walls burned up, and our love fell down,  
And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.  
Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,  
And it's burning for forever and always.  
You gotta let it go be on our way  
And live for another day,  
'Cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
Watch it all fall into the ground  
No happy ever after ****‒**** just disaster, just disaster woah  
**

Two weeks after that date, as I was walking home from school, which was just a kilometer from my apartment. I went up the stairs, used the key around my neck to unlock my front door and stepped in. I turned on the light and went to hang my coat. I walked towards the kitchen and took my frozen pasta leftover from last night and put it in the microwave. As soon as I heard the beep signaling that my food was ready. I took it out and turned around and almost dropped my plate on the ground as soon as I saw a man I was trying to forget, a man that had given me up without putting a fight, a man who had taken my heart and broken it into a million pieces. The one and only, Zachary Goode. As he stepped out of the shadows he said,

"Hey Gallagher Girl, long time no see".

**Burning up for forever and always, oh woaheyy… yeah.**

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Hate it? Wish I never made an account? However you feel please tell me. There is a pretty big box down there ****↓. SO please write anything it can even be just a smiley face(****) or a frowny face(****). Just so I can know if you guys liked it or not. Do you guys have an idea for the song I should use for the second chapter? It will be in Zach's POV. Or at least I'll attempt to make it Zach POV. Have a great morning,afternoon,night.**

**P.S Sorry about that HUGE rant at the beginning, hope you guys don't hate me for it. You don't have to read it or anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unraveling lies**

******I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

"Zach?" I asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, Cammie I can explain-"

"Explain? Explain!" I said, over my initial shock. The words began pouring out of my mouth and suddenly I had no control of them. All the feelings I had kept, bottled inside me, finally flooded out,

"Oh please, as if I haven't heard that one before. Really impressive, Zach, real impressive I mean can you come up with better excuses next time? Every time I ask you where you go or why you come back at 2 in the morning smelling like cheap perfume you always say you can explain but in the end you never do, not really," I paused, taking a deep breath "So please leave me alone. All you do is cause me worlds of pain. I have work in the morning and I'm really tired so please leave me alone and don't come back." I said with firmly, hoping he won't be able to detect my lies. All I want to do is run up to him and let him hold me like he used to but then I think of all the things he's done, all the lies he's said.

"Cammie, I am so sorry but this time I will explain and I really hope you'll forgive me, I can finally tell you and" his voice cracked at that as he continued on, his voice shaky with emotions "I hope you'll take me back because I love you and I never stopped loving you and I never will."

All the color drained from my face. Those words, those warm and genuine and heartfelt words were the words I've wanted to hear for months, I just didn't think it would be in these circumstances with the same boy who lied to me and left me being as if I meant nothing to him. I finally gained the courage to lift my eyes up to meet his emerald ones. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my emotions.

"No, Zach, you don't love me, you don't love anyone but yourself. If you loved me, like you say you did, you would have not left me behind, you would have trusted me and answered me truthfully when I asked a question yet you didn't. You never did. It's too late and I will never ever forgive you, so if you came hoping to reconcile and thinking that I have been waiting for you ever since you've left, then you are sadly mistaken." I told him.

"Cammie-" he tried again

"Now!" I shouted, pointing at the door, "And don't come back" I stated firmly.

"Fine, I'll leave, Cam" he said, raising his hands as if surrendering" but I'm not going to give up you know, I love you and I am going to prove it to you. "

* * *

The delicious scent of warm apple pie wafts through the air, calling to my starving stomach. As I approach the shiny metallic table, it reflects the sun, almost blinding me for a second. As I take a seat near Liz, I say hi to Bex, Macey and Liz, who as soon as I called them to tell them about my heated encounter with Zach decided to meet at The Golden Café.

"Here pumpkin, have a hot chocolate." Macey said smiling upon seeing my attire. I glanced down at my Mickey Mouse pajama pants and my white sweeter over my red tank top.

"What?" I said shrugging, "I was in a hurry."

"Won't he ever give up?" I said while looking at my hot chocolate, "I mean, my boss just told me he'll be my new partner on the assignment I am working on and he rented the house across from mine which coincidentally, the neighbors "left on vacation"", I said, my voice dripping with skepticism.

"Honey, I think he really means it, maybe you should let him explain." Macey replied, "Even though I hate the bastard, I believe every one needs a second chance don't you think?"

"Uh, no?" I answered, not completely sure whether it was a rhetorical question or not.

"If you want, I can beat him to bloody pulp while we question him." Bex said happily, while cracking her knuckles.

I sighed, I thought my friends could be a little more helpful.

"Hon" Liz said, "I agree with Mace, everyone deserves a second chance you know. Who knows, maybe if you let him explain he might say something that might change your mind completely and you just might forgive him. " she said knowingly.

I gasped, "You know something, don't you!" I accused. "You on his side!"

In response, all she said was, "Maybe" then proceeded to make the motion of locking her lips with an imaginary key then throwing it away.

"Fine," I sighed resigning, "I'll listen to him and whatever crap excuse he has this time but that doesn't mean there'll be any forgiving anytime soon." I said whilst walking towards the exit.

* * *

As I sat on the park bench, where Zach told me to meet him, I took a deep breath. It took me a lot longer that I thought to get ready; I couldn't decide what to wear or what to do with my hair. In the end I wore a blood red tank top tucked into my white skirt with my white cardigan thrown over. I also put on my leggings that reached my ankles underneath my skirt with my leather brown ankle boots.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" I heard a husky voice say behind me, not needing to turn around to figure out who it was.

"Zach," I acknowledged as he took a seat beside me on the bench that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

"Cammie, I think I need to get this out first because I know that as soon as Ill look up to your big and gorgeous blue eyes, I'll forget everything I was supposed to say. No, I mean everything I _need_ to say. That I _want_ to say. Everything you deserve to hear because I love you, I've loved you ever since you told me I was an uptight jerk who probably doesn't even know how to read." He said, barking out a laugh with no actual humor in it.

"Look Cam, the reason I have been out all the time during the night, and was on the phone all the time, and kept leaving at strange hours and never explained to you anything and-"

"Zach!" I said impatiently, "Spit it out!"

He took a deep breath and said, "James."

"What? Your gay boyfriend's name or something?"

"No, my little brother's name is James."

* * *

**_Review?__  
_**


End file.
